1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical disk drives, and more particularly to data recording of optical disk drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to reading data from an optical disk, an optical disk drive is required to be capable of recording data on an optical disk. The efficiency of data recording is therefore a determinant factor of performance of an optical disk drive. When an optical disk drive records a greater amount of data to an optical disk within a shorter time period, the optical disk drive is deemed to have a better performance. Thus, one objective for an optical disk drive is to reduce the required time for recording data as much as possible.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a conventional recording process is shown. A conventional recording process of an optical disk drive comprises a recording-target seek step, a recording step, a verifying-target seek step, and a verifying step. The optical disk drive first encodes a first raw data segment to obtain a first encoded data segment. The optical disk drive then moves a pickup head to a write target position A1 of an optical disk at a recording-target seek step (a), and then starts to record the first encoded data segment on the optical disk to obtain the recorded data 1 by moving the pickup head to the position A2 at a recording step (b) shown in FIG. 1. When recording of the first encoded data segment is completed, the optical disk drive moves the pickup head back to the write target position A1 at the verifying-target seek step (c), and then compares the recorded data 1 read from the optical disk with the first encoded data segment at a verifying step (d) to verify correctness of the recorded data 1. Thus the recording process corresponding to the first raw data segment is completed. The optical disk drive then encodes a second raw data segment to obtain a second encoded data segment, and repeats the steps (a) to (d) for the second encoded data segment to obtain recorded data 2 between positions A2 and A3, thus completing a second iteration of the conventional recording process.
In FIG. 1, because the optical disk drive requires extra time for encoding the second encoded data segment, the pickup head drifts away from the position A2 during encoding of the second encoded data segment and must be moved to the write target position A2 at a recording-target seek step (e) before the second encoded data segment is recorded with the recorded data 2 at a recording step (f). Because moving of the pickup head wastes a lot of time, if the optical disk drive generates the second encoded data segment before verification of the first recorded data segment is completed at step (d), the second encoded data segment can be directly recorded onto the optical disk without moving the pickup head after verification of the first recorded data segment is completed, which is referred to as a seamless-verify-write process. Thus, a seamless-verify-write method for data recording of an optical disk drive without the aforementioned deficiencies is required.